We propose to use the funds from the NIAAA mini-grant to build an addition onto the community hall for a recreational and multi-purpose facility. The present facility is small and inadequate. And a facility is used for only young people. The adults have available, in the city of Nenana, 2 bars and 3 package stores for liquor within 6 miles - here are 2 more bars and 2 package stores. And, this is the form of recreation, the adults turn to - as it is the only thing available. There is no existing place for them to meet with the exception of the bars. Employment is seasonal, creating many idle hours. A recreation program would create activity of a constructive nature, and thus an alternate to drinking the structure would also serve as a multi-purpose facility for the use of the entire village.